Our Little Boat
by klcm
Summary: Morgan spends his Father's day a little differently this year, after all he and Garcia are in the same boat


Disclaimer I own nothing but if I did I wouldn't be stupid and cut any of the cast!

_**A/N:**_** Just some friendly fluff... **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Same Boat -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

It was the same every year, whenever public holidays came around it was yet another reminder of what they'd lost. What they couldn't truly get satisfaction out of celebrating. Father's Day. A day for showing your dad why he was your hero. A day to be the kid whether or not you were grown up, because for one moment, as you showed you father what he meant to you, you got the gratification of knowing you'd done your job right as their child. For some though, those moments never happened.

For two of the team it was a day of reminding them what they'd lost and they'd both taken their own routes. One would stay in their apartment alone, while the other would travel miles to spend it with what family they had left.

Penelope sat in her apartment after she'd opened the photo albums, and allowed the film strip to play out. This year as she sat curled up in the armchair and watched it she felt the love she'd once shared with her stepfather. She allowed that love to flow as she changed the film over and put a new one on and she watched as her father messed around playing football with her brother's while out on a family picnic and she realised she really missed those days.

The knocking made her drop back to Earth and she went and opened the door to reveal Derek. "Hey Hot Stuff. Aren't you supposed to be half way over this country by now?"

"Well you see the thing is, I have this best friend and I kind of love her and everything and she's got no dad and nor have I, and well I decided we'd spend the day together seeing as we're in the same boat." He told her, playing up the length of the sentence.

Derek watched Penelope melt into a smile then. He'd spent every year since he was 10 wishing his dad was in his life. He wanted nothing more than to show him how far he'd come. He even wanted him to know what Buford had done because the way Derek saw it was that Buford had been one of the many factors that had built him. Whether he liked it or not.

"Well I guess my best friend, whom I kind of love, had better come in. Door steps aren't meant for chocolate after all." She told him and moved as he came in and dumped his bag. "Why the bag though sugar tush?"

"I'm sticking around, thought we'd get dinner in, breakfast out tomorrow." He propositioned her slightly.

"Well you are pushing our little boat out."

"Like I said... we're in the same boat and for once you aren't spending it alone." He told her and tapped her nose and she smiled again. Derek then looked at the photo albums and then the rolling out film. "You do this often?"

Penelope shrugged as she took a step forward and watched the film. "Birthdays, anniversaries, mother's day, father's day, Christmas."

"That's a lot of times." He commented a little shocked.

"It's all I have left. I'm not near where they're buried so I can't talk to them. This passes the time."

"Well I'm going to pass the time this Father's day." He told her and turned off the film before he began to unload a shopping bag. "So sit down and put on something interesting and let's get us some mindless telly going eh baby girl?"

Penelope didn't say a word until Derek came and sat next to her and passed her a glass of wine. "You're actually the best you know that?"

Derek scrunched his nose up at that and looked at her. "For you I try but everyone else can get lost."

Penelope laughed. "How nice of your Morgan." She said and then felt a flare of something. "I gotta say I love being the only one."

"Good, now let's see what's on, shall we?" He said and grabbed the remote. "I know no sports and fashion shows so what have we got left to watch?"

"Look for a film handsome." She told him as she got comfortable, and it was a good thing she did because hours later they were still there, merry as could be, and not an ounce of sadness to them. Penelope looked up at Derek in a saner moment of her day and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for today. It means a lot to me."

"Any day Princess." He told her and put his arm out. "Now come here because this Chocolate God wants a hug with his Goddess." Penelope just fell naturally against him. If she could have this for every day that was a reminder she wouldn't be complaining.

It was then, as one another lapped up what had happened through the day, they realised that they had the most amazing best friend anyone could ask for. One that understood their loss and pain from when they were younger, and someone that would almost always be around to help them survive such days.

After all being in the same boat was a good thing to share.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Same Boat -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: Short oneshot... it's a little late for Father's Day in England but hopefully it's still Father's Day in America!**

**Hoped you like! **

**Review?**


End file.
